


The Queen's Savoir

by Felaniasoul



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul
Summary: The supposed savoir of remnants is a nameless girl guided by the voice of the queen. With no memory of her past she's left to wonder what their connection to each other is. Why is Cruz so sure she can save everyone? And how is she supposed to do it when she doesn't even know what her own power is?
Relationships: Io/Protagonist (Code Vein), Protagonist/Cruz Silva
Kudos: 10





	The Queen's Savoir

“Good morning.” A woman’s voice called out. “Do you remember your name?”

“My name?” A second woman asked. She had on a black jacket and a dark purple top and skirt. Her black hair was tinged dark purple and red towards the ends and was a bit messy as it ran about halfway down her back. “What was my name? Who am I?”

“You can take it slow… It’ll come to you…” The first woman said calmly.

“I feel… so tired.” The second woman said.

“You’ve been asleep for a very long time…” The first woman said. 

“Who are you?” The second woman asked.

“You know my name.” The first woman reached down and cupped the second’s cheek. A moment later a kiss on the forehead.

“Cruz…” The second woman finally opened her eyes. She seemed to be lying on Cruz’s lap in a gold void shimmering with white flakes everywhere. Cruz was a beautiful woman with red eyes and extremely long white hair that ran down her past her back and was braided at the end. She was wearing a pale blue surgical gown and dark gray stockings. 

“Thats right.” Cruz smiled brightly. “Cruz Silva.”

“But… what was my name?” The woman asked again. “Can you tell me?”

“No,” Cruz shook her head, “That’s not for me to tell you.”

“Why not?” She asked weakly. 

Cruz smiled and chuckled. “You used to say, there are some things you need to learn for yourself.” For some reason that made the nameless woman laugh and reach up towards Cruz and cup her cheek. Cruz nuzzled into it, “Don’t worry, you’ll remember eventually.”

“So… tired…” The nameless girl curled up and closed her eyes.

“Rest for now, my sweet.” Cruz pulled her hand from her cheek and slowly set it down.

It was an eternity of waiting. An eternity of sleeping. And yet, not at all. She could still feel Cruz’s warm hand on her cheek, her lips on her forehead, then she heard it.

“Wake now, from your slumber my sweet. They need you.” Cruz’s voice called. “Please save them all.”

The nameless girl opened her eyes at Cruz’s behest, but instead of finding herself in the endless void of gold and shimmering lights, she stared up at a darkened sky filled with passing clouds. A moment after blinking away the blurriness of finally awakening, a woman with golden eyes and shoulder-length white hair appeared and blocked out the sky. The new woman was wearing a black hooded cloak with gold trims over her head. Her clothes seemed to be a ripped up off-white shirt and pants. 

“Welcome back.” She spoke in an even voice. “Hello… how are you feeling?”

To respond, the nameless girl tried to get up, but found it exceedingly difficult. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. Everything was sore all over and it felt hard to breath. There was a distinct pain in her chest as well. The girl in white helped pull her up without hurting her.

The nameless girl looked around. There were huge black thorns coming out of the ground with something yellow glowing inside of them. Some of them were comparable to the size of the buildings that seemed to be knocked aside or pierced by them.They were all over the cityscape. 

“What happened?” The nameless girl asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay… I don’t remember either.” The girl in white said, noticing her confusion. She slowly stood up and turned her gaze down the broken road and pointed to a small white tree. “Over there.”

“What is that?” The black haired woman stood up slowly with a groan and tried to make her way towards the tree. 

“It’s a bloodspring, it’ll slake your thirst.” She answered. The blacked woman breathed heavily and walked a few steps. She hadn’t noticed that she was thirsty at all until it was mentioned, but now it was all she could think about. She walked forward, urged on by the seemingly all-consuming emptiness she now felt, and nearly tripped on the cracked road. The lady in white caught her before she hit the ground and tossed her arm over her shoulder. “It’s okay, we’ll go slow. You have some time.”

“I’m here for you… Just a bit farther.” The white haired woman continued to speak words of encouragement as she carried the nameless girl along. When they finally reached the bloodspring she let go and leaned down to inspect the roots. “It seems everyone everywhere is thirsty… There is a spring that will cure our thirst. One that weeps tears of blood. That’s what the other revenants say anyway.”

The white haired woman stood up and walked closer as if knowing what was about to happen to the nameless girl. A moment later the nameless girl screamed out in pain. Her heartbeat became louder as if trying to burst from her chest. The veins on her face darkened. Her eyes glowed a bright red in contrast to its normal deep red. Her head pounded and she seemed to be losing her mind. As if her hunger was starting to consume her being completely. Before the hunger overtook her consciousness entirely, images started to pour into her mind.

“Sometimes I don’t know if I can do this...” Cruz’s voice echoed in her head. A fading memory that she didn’t know she had. One of Cruz sitting next to her in a hospital bed. 

“We’re going to make it through together, right?” Cruz’s voice was overlaid with an image of her squeezing her hand. It sounded like a plea for reassurance.

Another image of Cruz appeared, but this one wasn’t in the hospital. She couldn’t tell where it was. Cruz had her hand extended towards her, she cupped her cheek. Cruz was crying… she was pleading to the nameless girl. “Please… Save them… I know you can do it...”

Whatever the next word was, the image was interrupted by a sudden pain in her hand which seemed to bring her back to her senses momentarily. She looked over to see that the girl in white had bitten her hard enough to draw blood. A few drops of blood dropped down from her hand and landed on the roots of the tree. It instantly started to grow by the second as it released pretty blue lights into the air. A few small red beads, about the size of someone’s palm, with a white leafy design over the top and bottom grew like fruit from the tree.

“So… it is you.” The white haired girl said as she grabbed one of the beads. She placed it in the nameless girl’s hands. “Here, it’s a blood bead… this is for you.”

The nameless girl took the blood bead and bit the top to create a small hole so she could suck out the juices. The taste of iron filled her mouth. After a few moments she dropped the empty blood bead on the ground and slumped forward. The white haired girl caught her and gently pulled her to the ground.

“I am Io. I am your attendant.” She placed the nameless girl’s head in her lap and softly ran her fingers through her hair. “Rest for now, I will keep you safe.”

With her hunger sated, the nameless girl closed her eyes and fell asleep. She slept like death. A dreamless sleep. When she awoke she had been moved to what seemed to be a makeshift concrete holding area. She looked around and rubbed her eyes. She seemed to still be lying in Io’s lap who must’ve fallen asleep after she carried her here. 

“Don’t do that...” A man with red hair sitting a little bit away from them said. He was wearing a dark gray and blue jacket and a light blue shirt and tan pants. He had an enormous gray hammer with him. “She was guarding you all this time, let her have her rest.”

“Oh… how long was I out?” The nameless girl asked.

“She carried you in a few hours ago. I’m Oliver, by the way. Oliver Collins.” He waved.

“Nice to meet you.” She yawned and waved back. A couple of seconds passed and he looked around a bit awkwardly.

“So um… what’s your name?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know, I can’t remember.” She shook her head.

“Ah, that must suck. I’m sure I’ve lost quite a few memories about my past since I became a revenant, but losing your own name? That’s on a whole different level.” Oliver sighed. “But it’ll be kind of weird to be walking around without a name so why don’t we just give you one?”

“Hm… I don’t know what kind of name would fit me though.” She sighed and thought to herself. “How’s Nanashi sound?”

“Alright, nice to meet you Nanashi.” Oliver smiled.

“Everyone up!” A man from above them called and kicked down a metal ladder.

“Guess I’ll see you out there.” Oliver sighed and headed up the ladder along with the rest of the revenants.

“Io…” Nanashi shook her awake.

“Mmmm…” Io slowly awoke. “Good morning.”

“They’re calling us.” Nanashi motioned. She moved to follow the rest of the revenants, but Io grabbed her arm before she could head up the ladder.

“Wait… you need a mask.” Io pointed to a stack of masks to the side.

“A mask? For what?” She asked.

“The miasma will infect you if you don’t and you’ll lose your mind and become a Lost.” Io responded holding out a small mask. Nanashi nodded and put the mask on. Io did the same and followed her up.

The sun was shining outside, it was completely blinding. The area looked basically the same as the one she had originally woke up in; black jagged thorns everywhere, destroyed cars abandoned on the streets, the streets were all carved up. They seemed to be standing just before an old tunnel.

“Dammit! We’re running out of time before the next collection.” The man who called them up kicked a small budding white plant as he yelled.

“Sir, everything’s ready.” One of the guards with a bayonet came up behind him.

“Right, I’m on my way.” The leader turned and walked towards the group of revenants. “It’s all dried up, just like the others.”

“Yeah, it’s all dried up… so there’s no sense in us searching with the miasma like this.” A revenant huffing on the ground said.

“Listen here, the next collection is coming soon and we don’t have enough blood beads. If we don’t find some, Silva’s hounds will strip the shirts right off our backs!” The leader growled angrily.

“You lot go first. Get to work!” One of the guards pushed one of the revenants closest to the tunnel forward. Most of the others followed after him. A couple of minutes passed before Oliver, Nanashi and Io were called to go in next.

“Wait, not you!” The leader grabbed Io’s arm. “You wait here with us. You can have your friend back in exchange for the blood beads you find.”

“Don’t.” Oliver held Nanashi’s arm when he noticed she moved forward to take Io back. “We just have to follow their orders for now.” He said glancing at the multiple guards with bayonets standing all around them.

“Fine…” Nanashi gritted her teeth and headed into the tunnels.

“Oh, and I hear that the Hunter has been showing up around here lately. So make sure you don’t get killed first.” The leader said with a laugh. Oliver and Nanashi were both pushed down the ladder by the guards.

“Ouch… you okay?” Oliver dusted himself off and asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?” Nanashi did the same. Oliver nodded.

“Well… let's go get those blood beads and get your girl back.” Oliver said with a slight chuckle as he walked forward.

“She’s not my girl, I only just met her… I think. I don’t really know.” Nanashi replied as she walked. The underground was in far worse shape than the rest of the city. There were more black thorns skewering the tunnels and it seemed like the entirety of the structure could collapse on itself if you hit the wrong wall or dislocated the wrong rock. There were also pitfalls that sank down into the lower levels, some of which were filled with water and others which didn’t seem to have a bottom. All around them there seemed to be a very, very thin blue fog drifting about the ground. It must have been the miasma that they were talking about before.

“A dead Lost?” Oliver said inspecting the gray body lying against the wall. “Yeah it seems to be dormant for the time being at least. It can take years for their transformation into real monsters so we don’t have to worry about them for now. Let’s just keep going.”

Nanashi nodded and turned the corner. A few more turns and they started to hear some kind of squishy sound and presumably the cry of a Lost. Nanashi and Oliver signaled each other to be quiet and 

“Not good, Lost this way.” Oliver said after looking around an old abandoned car. “We should find a different route, you don’t have a weapon and I’m not that great at fighting myself.”

Nanashi shakes her head, “If we’re all looking for blood beads then the other groups would have gone down the safer routes already. Meaning less of a chance for us to get them.” Nanashi looks over and pulls a long pipe out of the wreckage.

“Hey wait, you’re not really thinking of-” Oliver started to ask but was cut off by Nanashi bolting out from cover. The Lost stood up and screamed when it noticed Nanashi’s footsteps incoming. Nanashi jumped onto the wall and kicked off towards the monster. The Lost in turn swiped at her just, but she came in lower than it expected her to. She quickly swept it off its feet then followed up by stabbing it in the heart with the pipe. The lost wailed in pain for a couple of seconds before dispersing into white lights and disappearing.

“Whoa, you’re really strong.” Oliver walked up behind her. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“... I don’t know.” Nanashi said, looking at her hand. “Lets keep going though.”

“Oh right, memory loss.” Oliver slapped himself on the head. They continued down the twists and turns of the tunnels. There were plenty of Lost to kill, some of which looked far less human like a hulking ogre of a Lost wielding an axe. One had even morphed into some kind of slime.

“We’ve come pretty far and I don’t see anyone else… Do you think they got taken by the Lostt?” Oliver asked after a while.

“Either that or they managed down the other way.” Nanashi bit her lip as she walked down the caverns. 

“I hope they’re okay...” Oliver sighed as he turned the corner. “Oh there one is!” Oliver ran down the down towards the revenant. He seemed to be kneeling down trying to catch his breath or something. 

“Hey man, are you okay?” Oliver asked as he tried to help the revenant up, but as soon as he got close the revenant growled and attacked him like a rabid dog, swiping at his face. “Argh!” Oliver yelled as he stumbled backwards. Smoke was released from Oliver’s mask as he fell to the ground. As the corrupted revenant wound up for another strike Nanashi slammed it so hard with her pipe, the head when flying off.

“You okay?” Nanashi tried to pick Oliver up.

“I’m good, just a bit winded.” Oliver waved her off. “You should keep going… I just need to lie down for now… You’ve got to get some blood beads so you can get that girl back.”

“Are you sure?” Nanashi asked.

“Yeah don’t worry about me. I’ll catch up in a bit.” Oliver reassured her with a thumbs up as he sat up against a wall.

“I’ll see you soon.” She nodded and headed down the tunnels. It seemed like the Lost she encountered further down were becoming more and more monstrous. A beaked face Lost jumped out of the boxes and stabbed at Nanashi with its spear. She fell backwards and just barely managed to skew the spear to the side of her head. Nanashi jumped up and kicked it in the chest, throwing it off balance and making it stumble into what was left of the boxes. There was a quick scream from behind. One of the giant red clothed ogre ones leapt out from behind her and nearly slammed her with a giant cleaver. Nanashi quickly spun to the side, dodged the cleaver and kicked the Lost into the wall. Nanashi quickly battered it with a couple of strikes then stabbed it in the chest. It roared in pain as it slumped lifelessly against her and dispersed into white and gold lights.

The other Lost let out a scream and raised its spear behind Nanshi. She turned to strike it down, but by the time she did it had been impaled from behind with a large red sword.The sword was pulled out of the Lost a moment later. Nanashi took a step back when the Lost fell forward and dispersed.

“That was a close one. Glad you’re okay though.” The man with the sword said with a slight wave. His eyes were red and his untamed black hair covered his right eye. He seemed to be in his early-20’s, just a year or two older than Nanashi was. He was wearing a red and black vest over a white dress shirt and black pants.

“Thanks a bunch.” Nanashi put her pipe down.

“I didn’t expect to find anyone else running around down here. I’m Louis Amamiya.” The man held out his hand amicably.

“Amamiya?” Nanashi furrowed her brow… why did that name sound so familiar? Had they met before?

“Something wrong?” Louis asked.

“It’s nothing, I’m Nanashi.” Nanashi shook his hand.

“Are you a fellow explorer?” He asked.

“No, I’m just down here to scout for blood beads.” She answered heading forward further into the caves.

“Ah, well I’m on my own right now too. I was hoping for a partner on the path ahead. Would you mind working together? Until we get through at least.” He proposed as he followed her. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna stab you in the back. The miasma and the Lost here are enough trouble as it is.”

“Yeah I don’t mind, you did just help me out after all and traveling with someone is way safer than alone.” She said as she walked. 

“Yeah, you could say that again.” Louis said with a slight chuckle. The pair continued down along the caverns twists and turns killing the roaming Lost that were milling about. Louis used a combination of sword-skills and fire balls. His fighting style was actually quite similar to Nanashi’s own, tending to dodge attacks often and counter attacking quickly, although Nanashi tended to bounce off the walls a bit more and use the rest of her body in her attacks rather than just her pipe. The pair eventually made it up some stairs and to a bloodspring. 

“Sorry Nanashi, looks like this one's dry.” Louis said as he reached down and touched the roots of the tree. He poured some kind of gold liquid on it which made a small glowing gold line appear out of the ground leading up towards the exit. “Looks like it’s towards the city…” He mused to himself quietly.

“Don’t worry I got it.” Nanashi squeezed her nails into her hand so hard blood started to dribble out.

“What’re you-” He started to ask as the drops of blood hit the roots of the tree. The bloodspring instantly sprang to life and started to grow blood beads, letting off blue lights like it had the first time. The miasma in the area seemed to recede as well. “How did you do that?” He yelled in shock of what he had just witnessed.

“I just bled on it.” Nanashi answered, confused by his shock. She walked forward and grabbed a couple of blood beads and pocketed them.

“Wait hold up! You’re telling me you just bleed on the bloodsprings and that revitalizes them?” Louis asked.

“Yeah… is that not what you guys do?” Nanashi asked slowly.

“It doesn’t work like that for us.” Louis shook his head. “This is gonna sound kind of weird, but could you come back to my base with me? I want to test your blood. It could help all revenants.”

“Uhhhhh sure, but I have to get these back to the revenants upstairs so I can get my friend back.” Nanashi said with a nod.

“Right, lets go get your friend back then.” Louis smiled under his mask. He seemed pretty excited as he ran up the stairs and out towards the surface. Nanashi followed after him quickly, killing the Lost that were in their way.

The pair eventually reached the outside. Apparently she hadn’t been searching the underground as long as she thought since the sun was still up. A few revenants dispersed into white and golden lights as Nanashi and Louis approached. Io seemed to be knocked out a few feet from Oliver who was bent over and huffing.

“Oliver! Io!” Nanashi ran towards them. Before she could get to them Oliver turned and swung his hammer at her. The hammer was deflected by Louis’ sword, throwing Oliver back a couple of feet. Oliver roared and his eyes glowed red as he wielded his hammer.

“Once someone is Lost, they can never come back.” Louis said as he rotated his blade. “I’m sorry to say, but your friend is gone. Cast aside your doubt.”

“Right…” Nanashi said sadly, holding up her pipe. “I’ll distract him, can you get Io away?” Louis nodded. Oliver let out another roar as Nanashi dashed forward, pipe in hand. Oliver’s hammer met the pipe head on. Nanashi slid back several feet and barely had a moment to block as Oliver leapt into the air and slammed his hammer down on her again with such force it caused cracks in the ground and bent the pipe.

Behind him Nanashi could see Louis grabbing Io and heading around heading a bit away from them. Nanashi turned her attention back to Oliver and shifted her weight. The hammer slid off the pipe. She quickly put her hand down on it to give her some leverage so she could spin over it, kicking him in the face and slamming him with the pipe. He immediately picked up the hammer and started smashing it around. The two continued a back and forth for a few strikes before she finally managed to push Oliver back and a fireball sailed into his back. Oliver started to shake in place and roar again leaving himself wide open for another attack.

“Wait! Get back!” Louis called out, but Nanashi was already across the field about to strike Oliver. A wall of blood seemed to explode out of the ground and knock her into the air. Oliver transformed from a man into a gigantic beast of a person at least thirteen feet in size. The thing that was once Oliver swung its hammer into Nanashi mid air throwing her into the nearby cars, denting them.

Nanashi’s wounds healed in a matter of moments, but it still hurt like hell. She huffed as she got back up to see Louis trading a few blows with the monster. Nanashi jumped back over to them, stopping a foot short of the monster before driving the pipe into its body and dragging it upwards then slamming it back down on its shoulder. Between the two of them they were managing to slam into the monster with myriad blows without taking very much damage themselves, but it seemed to be healing the damage just as fast as they could hurt it. They both jumped back for some distance and a quick reprieve from the fight.

“It’s strong…” Louis huffed. “But they’re just like us, their regeneration has a limit and it's slowing down I think… Mine is running low too. What about you?”

“I’ve got a few more hits in me I think.” Nanashi answered, clenching her hand a few times. Louis nodded and shot a fireball forward. Nanashi dashed forward at the same time and hit the monster with several quick strikes. The monster roared and made a wide swing at her, but she managed to dodge under it, hitting its knee as she circled around to its back. Louis and Nanashi continued to run circles around it to keep it off balance.

After a while it roared and caught them both in a wave of blood that erupted from the ground around it. The monster swung in a circle, knocking Nanashi back into the cars again and Louis back towards Io. Nanashi groaned as she reset her shoulder and dipped her hand into her bloody wound. It was starting to heal, but slower now. Across the way it seemed that Louis was having the same problem. He stabbed his sword into the ground and stood back up with a loud groan. 

“Io! Get out of here!” Louis yelled. Io was standing a bit of ways behind him.

“I can’t, I need to stay with her.” Io answered.

“Just go!” Louis yelled again, but Io still didn’t move. He cracked his neck and readied his sword. “... round two…”

Nanashi huffed as she tried to get back up using her pipe, but it snapped from all the damage. She fell back onto the ground with a loud grunt. She watched as the monster that was Oliver approached Io and Louis slowly. She gritted her teeth and stared up at the sky for a second. Tears filled them as she cursed her own powerlessness here. The sound of battle continued as she cried to herself. After a couple of moments, Louis was sent flying across the field by another swipe of the hammer and landed at Io’s feet. He checked his wounds and found that they were healing far too slowly for his liking.

“Damn… Looks like this is it for me.” Louis gritted his teeth and tried to sit up a bit. Nanashi put her arm over her eyes, not wanting to see the end of this.

The sound of battle muted slightly… no it stopped instantly.

Nanashi opened her eyes to see Cruz holding her head in her lap. She seemed to be in the same realm that she had seen her in last time.

“Cruz?” Nanashi asked.

Cruz nodded. “You have to save them.” She cupped Nanashi’s cheek gently.

“I can’t…” Nanashi looked away, biting the inside of her lip. “I’m-I’m not strong enough.”

“You are…” Cruz said softly.

“Why do you think that? How would you know?” She asked looking back at her.

“Because I know you. You’re the strongest person I know.” Cruz smiled so beautifully and so innocently.

“I’m not strong… I can’t even save them.” Nanashi said sadly.

Cruz just shook her head, not accepting that at all. “You can save everyone. You’re the only one who ever could.”

“But how am I supposed to do that?” Nanashi asked as she reached up towards her.

“Just try to think of all the things you want to do. It’ll give you the strength you need to press on.” Cruz clasped Nanashi’s hand with both of hers. “That’s what you always told me.”

“Things I want to do…” Nanashi repeated and closed her eyes.

“Remember, I’m always with you.” Cruz leaned down and gave her another soft kiss on the forehead.

The sound of battle resumed a moment later. The battle hadn’t moved while she was talking to Cruz, as if time stopped for them. Louis was still lying on the ground and Io was still standing there. The monster that used to be Oliver held up its hammer and prepared to squish them into a fine paste on the ground.

Nanashi sat back up. She was completely calm now. Her wounds seemed to heal instantly as well. She jumped off the cars and stood up straight. Her right eye glowed a vibrant blue. Her right hand was shrouded slightly in a black cloud and vibrant blue lightning that trailed across her arm. She held up her right hand towards the sky.

“What? That-it can’t be! Louis yelled when he saw what Nanashi was doing. The Lost turned as well, noticing the light behind it.

Nanashi had conjured five large white and gold thorns above her. She put her hand down, sending all the thorns at the monstrous Lost. The white thorns flew across the field in an instant and impaled the Lost. The Lost dispersed into white and gold lights leaving the thorns stuck in the ground.

Louis just looked at her with shock and awe.

“Who… are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Nanashi means no name is japanese and thats why i gave her that name.... also i totally dont know what i'm going to name her later, but i've got some chapters to figure it out.


End file.
